Eternavolve: Culumon's Alter Ego
by Eternaldreamer1
Summary: My first fic. The rating is for later chapters. One experiment goes wrong, and Culumon's dark side is brought out. Digivolution is impossible. Only Eternavolution, some weird evolution process, exists now. How can they use this to defeat Culumon's alter e


Eternavolve:  
  
The Saga of Culumon's Alter Ego  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My first fic. It's after they rescued Culumon and defeated the D-Reaper, yada yada and so on. So, no flames please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't (even though I hope to)own Digimon, only Akira and his parents. So, please don't sue. Pretty please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Osaka, Japan.17:15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy was sitting in his room, working feverishly on his computer. His name was Tanishi Akira, a hacking genius. Nothing was so special about other than that, except for the strange device plugged into his computer, and the little blue dragon pacing around the room….  
  
"Akira, what's so special about this one? I mean, I know we used to need that Culumon to be able to make me digivolve, and you've tried this before. I'm telling you, it's not going to work, Akira-sama," said the little blue dragon.  
  
" Believe me, this time it will. I only need one more thing…. And that is some of Culumon's data. We don't have to destroy him, but if only my D-Arc had a sample of it…" said Akira. " Anyway, I think I know where to find him. If I activate program Eternavolve while the triangle on his forehead glows, the program will be flawless! So, we're taking a trip to……. (Looks at his computer screen) West Shinjuku! If I'm not mistaken, there a number of tamers there… Akiyama Ryou, Kitagawa Kenta, Shioda Hirokazu, Lee Jenrya, Lee Shuichon, Makino Ruki, Matsuda Takato, and Katou Juri." said Akira. He picked up his D-Ark and admired it. The creamish colored device helped him master hacking into government files. " This is the best thing to happen to me, next to you, Snow Agumon." Said Akira, referring to the pacing blue dinosaur. A digimon of his very own, just to think it was insane. Still, here he was. Talking and breathing, a real digimon.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So, when are we leaving?" Snow Agumon asked.  
  
"Now." said Akira. His parents didn't care where he went. They knew he was responsible enough to live on his own. He opened the window to his room, took out his D-Arc and a large bundle of floppies and digimon cards and put them in his pocket. He propped Snow Agumon on his back, and the digimon kept a tight grip. Akira took out a card, and slashed it through the D-Arc. "Card Slash! White Wing!" Snow Agumon then grew wings. Akira took a floppy out of his pocket. He slashed that through the D-Arc.  
  
" Program Initiate! Ultimate Stealth!" All of a sudden, Akira became invisible along with Snow Agumon. The flew out the window together, Akira's legs hitting the windowsill , and somehow, Yuki Agumon managed to fly with a healthy weighted child on his back.  
  
I'm coming for you Culumon. Your shining evolution is the key of the stones… thought Akira. His mind suddenly drifted to a memorized list of islands. Wake, Easter, South Georgia,… Gah! This is SO frustrating!  
  
All of a sudden, Snow Agumon's voice penetrated Akira's thoughts." We're here. And I found our little light," said Snow Agumon. From below, a little red light could be seen in the midst of a bunch of digimon.  
  
"Bingo," said Akira, as light envelopes itself around some of the digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~West Shinjuku 18:15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the ground, a certain Guardromon was finishing off a Devidramon. "Well, we didn't mean to have a Wild One appear on your visit," said Shioda Hirokazu. Loud mouth of all loud mouths.  
  
No one noticed Snow Agumon come out of invisibility. No one but a single girl with a Leomon. "Look! It's Snow Agumon, Vaccine type. Attacks are Little Blizzard and Ice Chomp. And look! He's carrying……a tamer?" said Katou Juri, one who was nice, and had lost some family, even Leomon. But he got reborn by some miracle. Not her mother.  
  
"Wow. Strong little guy there," commented Akiyama Ryou, a master card player. "So, what brings a tamer like you here?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, hi. I was wondering……have any of you seen a little white digimon named Culumon round here?" asked Akira. He knew what would happen, and kept his hand close to his cards.  
  
Culumon suddenly remembered this character. In the good name of digimon, nnoooooo! " RUN AWAY!" Culumon tried his best to run away, but Akira lunged and grabbed him by the ears.  
  
"This is for your own good!"  
  
"Hey, are you trying to hurt Culumon?! Don't mess with us pal!" said Lee Jenrya. Everyone just calls him Lee. "Guys, time to evolve!"  
  
Ruki and Shuichon, or Susie as they called her, pulled there cards, and slashed them through their D-Arcs. "Card Slash! Evolution!!!!"  
  
Most had evolved, only Renamon and Lopmon needed to do it." Renamon, digivolve to…… Kyuubimon!" The vulpine turned into a Bewitched Beast, and tried staring down Yuki Agumon.  
  
"Lopmon , digivolve to………… Wendigomon!" The brown bunny rabbit turned into…….. a unique………thing.  
  
" Just let go of Culumon! We have you outnumbered and out powered!" said Takato Matsuda, leader of the group. "If you don't, we'll fight you!"  
  
Akira sighed, and held Culumon to his side. He pulled out a card, and slashed it. "Card Slash! Evolution!"  
  
" Snow Agumon, digivolve to………… Frigimon!"  
  
The snowman turned to the other Tamers. "This is for his own good!"  
  
All of a sudden, everyone attacked Frigimon. He thought, and immediately decided this would be way too easy. As Kyuubimon was charging up her Dragon Wheel, Frigimon threw a huge barrage of Snowballs at her, with Kyuubimon and her blue flame, which was still roaring yet still, trapped inside an enclosure of ice. As Growmon fired a slew of flames at Frigimon, he put up a fist, the fire colliding with it, freezing, and shattering in fluid motion. Frigimon then bopped Galgomon, who was right behind him with a gattling gun to his head, right on the nose. His nose froze, which sent him into a blind panic 'till he ran into a building and knocked himself out. He sent more Snowballs at Guardromon, who fell instantly. He punched the quickly approaching Wendigomon in the stomach, making her keel over. Cyberdramon was flying in quickly, getting his claw ready. He then received an uppercut as he was closing in, freezing his chin, and knocking him out.  
  
Frigimon then felt a sharp pain on his back as Marine Angemon started firing bubbles at him. Frigimon fell to his knees, but had enough strength to aim a last Snowball at the Angel digimon's mouth, freezing it shut.  
  
With that, Akira grabbed Culumon while jumping onto Frigimon's back. Akira swiped a High Speed Plugin card, and within seconds, the three were out of sight. The tamers were left in the dust, still tending to their digimon's wounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Well, what did you think? Review, please? I'll give you an interstellar imaginary cookie!  
  
  


End file.
